Circus monster
by chrona15
Summary: Por favor déjala salir, ella es mi amiga, no la lastimes- hablaba Endou- no la lastimen. Un circos donde los deformes son tratados como basura,tal vez esas pobres personas aran su pequeña venganza sobre las personas que las lastimaron hasta mataran a su propia familia que la abandonaron... Aquí Endou es mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente hermosa, lo que yo no soy xD, bueno aquí les traigo este fic, se me ocurrió cuando viajaba, solo digo que le cambie el género a endou, ahora es mujer, con pechos grandes, xD por eso no tengo amigos *rincón de emo*

Panda: tienes razón

Bueno a nadie de importa mi vida, así que espero que les guste :3 los amo y los violare muajajaja

Panda:*golpea a Zaira*

Hay no me maltrates

Panda: mejor lean antes que esta mujer los viole.

**Circus Monster…**

_**FLASK –BACK**_

_**Una niña de cabello castaño, con ojos cafés y una hermosa sonrisa se acercaba al bosque, porque su balón de fútbol se había ido hacia la entrada del bosque, fue cuando vio a una niña, su cabello era de 3 colores amarillo en todo las puntas, azul en unas de sus mechones, morado en su fleco que tapaba un ojo, rosado fuerte en la cabeza y amarillo en todo el largo del cabello , clara de piel, en su espalda se podían apreciar unas marcas de maltrato y un tatuaje de una ala de demonio y la otra de un ángel, un hermoso ojo de colores, forman el arcoíris pero lo que le diferenciaba de los demás niños, era que tenía unos cuernos de demonio…**_

_**La castaña se acerco a la peli verde y le pregunto- hola, me llamo Satoru Endou, tengo 4 años y nos has visto un balón de fútbol?**_

_**La oji arcoíris se a susto al ver como la niña se acercaba mas y mas a ella, estaba temblando, haciendo que se callera, la oji café se acerco rápido para poderla ayudarla.**_

_**Estas bien, no te lastimaste- pregunto preocupada**_

_**No….me lastimes… por favor-hablo en voz baja**_

_**Porque te lastimaría-le sonríe a la peli verde**_

_**No…se, pero mama me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la gente**_

_**Pues yo no hare daño y etto, por que no sales a jugar?**_

_**Porque los demás me tienen miedo**_

_**Pues yo no te tengo miedo y cómo te llamas**_

_**Me llamo Abda…**_

_**Qué lindo nombre, quieres jugar aquí**_

_**Claro**_

_**Fin- Flash-Back**_

Eran como las 3 de la mañana, endou se levanto de golpe, estaba sudada, agitada, se levanto para ir al baño.

Parece que le paso algo, pero que- se pregunto a ella misma…

*en otro lugar*

Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, -movían el cuerpo sin vida de un lobo una chica de aproximada mente 14 años, era la niña que vio endou en su sueño, pero su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado.

Dos hombres agarraron a la chica tirándola a una jaula- bienvenida diva deforme- dijo un hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

*en Raimon*

Endou está sentada en el salón, estaba distraída no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros se le acercaban.

Buenos días endou-dijo el goleador de fuego

….- la castaña no respondió

Endou estas bien- pregunto aki

Ah- reacciono la joven- buenos días Aki, Goenji

Estas bien- Pregunto el peli crema

Si, solo pensaba en unas cosas pero estoy bien-hablo endou

Las clases pasaron aburridamente, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, el entrenamiento fue muy cansado, hasta que anteojos hablo sobre un circo que venía a Raimon. Todos estaban emocionados, ansiosos por ir, pero el circo no era cualquiera sino de circus monster, en ese circo hay hombres dos cabezas, personas de más de 20 metros de largo, hombres come frio, demonios, ángeles y lo principal la diva deforme….

*En el circo*

La peli- colores, se levanto, todo estaba oscuro, en cerrada y desnuda, la chica se tapa su cuerpo con sus manos, todos los deformes se acercaron a ella….

_**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, se necesita oc solo se aceptara 15 personajes nada mas **_

_**Datos:**_

_**Nombre completo:**_

_**Edad: (13 a 16)**_

_**Características físicas:**_

_**Si quiere ser monstruos o no: (hombre de dos cabezas, los hombres de 20 metros, demonios, ángeles, mujer u hombre come frio)**_

_**Pareja:**_

_**Si conocen a alguien:**_

_**Historia como fueron transformados o si nacieron así:**_

_**Características psicológicas:**_

_**Una marco o algo que l diferencie: **_

_Mis preguntas:_

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Qué pasara con la chica?_

_¿Por qué atraparon a Abda?_

_¿Quiénes serán los demás en el circo?_

_Eso estos nos leemos luego_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, todas las aclaraciones lo diré al final, disfruten el capi.

Antes que se me olvide en los capítulos siguientes Abda lo narrara, bueno eso era todo.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 si fuera mío seria serie yaoi c:

**Circus monster…**

No sabía dónde estaba, todo era oscuro sentí miedo, temor a que me pasara algo, estaba con fundida ¿Porque estaba aquí?, ¿Hice algo malo? Eral mente no sabía quería llorar, tenia frío fue cuando sentí que me taparon, volteé y vi una mujer me sorprendí su cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y fleco completo, tez pálida y ojos de un rojo carmesí y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado tiene un tatuaje de una manzana mordida en el lado derecho del cuello y bajo la manzana se encuentra el texto **I am the apple of discord** pero lo que me sorprendió mas es que mide 20 metros, se me acerco mas y me sonrió

Bienvenida al circus monster- hablo con una sonrisa, me di cuenta que se sentía triste me levante para acercarme-

Porque estoy aquí- le pregunte, ella me iba a responder cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro una mujer con el cabelle rojo carmesí, blanca, alta, con unos ojos azul marino y un cuerpo desarrollado, saco un látigo y comenzó a gritar me asuste todos los que estaban ahí se alejaron del lugar, la mujer se me quedo viendo y me amarro del cuello con el látigo y me comenzó a ahorcarme, y me desmalle…

Después de un rato, Abda comenzó a levantarse, se dio cuenta que la estaban arrastrando por el circo y comenzó a ver todo había una zona de ángeles vi a una con el cabello de un color morado oscuro atado en dos coletas de un largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, esto la hace ver muy tierna, tiene fleco completo pero destaca un mechón de cabello el cual siempre se encuentra en el medio de su cara , sus ojos son uno de un color carmesí y el otro de un color zafiro, está dentro de la estatura normal ,tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado pero a pesar de eso luce muy tierna.

La otra tiene un largo cabello ondulado negro con reflejos blancos que le llega a la cintura, tiene un flequillo hacia la derecha. Sus ojos son de un color plata mercurio so, es alta llegando a medir 1,68, su cuerpo está bien desarrollado.

La otra chica es un poco bajita, tiene el cabello de color celeste atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro sus ojos son de un color zafiro que si te acercas y los miras fijamente te das cuenta que estos se mueven así como el mar y la ultima tiene su cabello es café claro con dos mechones blancos, sus ojos son bicolor entre azul cielo y verdes claro, tez pálida y de estatura baja mientras que tiene dos alas de ángel blancas, la ultima vio a Abda y escondió sus alas solo le sonreí y la miro confundida todas las ángeles son hermosas e igual que sus alas.

No son como las mías – pensó la peli –colores, la chica también se dio cuenta de un área de demonios, pero solo había 2 demonios los demás estaban muertos una de ellas es:

De 1,70, bien desarrollada, cabello largo café-cobrizo con puntas naranjas y mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda, un ojo negro y el otro rojo y una marca de estrella al final del derecho, sus labios siempre están de color rojo sangre, un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro derecho.

Y la última tiene cabello color negro, lacio y largo hasta media espalda. Ojos verdes y tez blanca. Físico normal y es de mediana estatura.

Cuando termine de ver a los demonios la mujer me llevo a una sala me dejo en una cama y un hombre salió-se quedo viendo a las personas que estaban cerca de ella-

Ella es la nueva diva- hablo la peli roja – vendré por ella mañana vamos defórmala – dijo tan fría mente. El hombre miro a la ojo arcoíris y le dijo-

No tengas miedo, no te hare nada, no quiero que te pase como le paso a mi princesa

La chica intento levantarse pero no podía así que el hombre la ayudo a sentarse.

Donde estoy- mirando al hombre-

Estas en el circo de los deformes, en este lugar te encierran y no puedes salir solo cuando ya estás muerto – acariciando el cabello de la menor-

….

Que puedo hacer para que Azrael te deje en paz, no puedes sacar a las o algo –sonriendo

Si, pero mis alas son horribles- se paro del lugar y comenzó a ver la sala donde estaba-

Será mejor mostrarlas –saco un caja y se lo dio a la chica-

Que es –mirando la caja-

Es un regalo, era de mi niña –la peli colores abrió la caja y saco un vestido de escote de color azul marino, abierto de la pierna derecha, en la misma caja había un collar con la figura de una estrella-

Gracias –hizo una reverencia , antes que viniera Azrael el hombre me dijo algo pero no lo escuche bien, solo me acosté de nuevo y entro la peli roja-

Saco a la menor a la fuerza y la llevo a una jaula le puso un collar de descarga eléctricas en la pierna, solo la miro

Bienvenida diva deforme, morirás como las otras-sonrió con maldad-

Abda se que en paralizada por lo que dijo…..

**Bueno esto fue lo que pude escribir sé que es poco e igual que no he subido episodios porque no tengo mi lap, ahí tenía ya todo terminado, la maldita murió, y mis papás no me quieren comprar una nueva y no tengo dinero, además de eso tengo problemas en la escuela, la dueña de esta jodiendo la vida por no dejarme mano ciar por una cualquiera y ahora me esta echando los perro la puta ¬¬ pero me la pagara y muy caro….**

**Mis preguntas (que son una mierda)**

**¿Quién será la niña del hombre?**

**¿Quién es ese hombre?**

**¿Me casare con un chocolate gigante? xD**

**¿Me dan un abrazo? Estoy triste por lo que me hacen xc**

**¿Dejare de hacer estúpidas preguntas?**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leeremos luego eso creo ****me da flojera. ****Adios recuérdame xDDDDDDDDD **


End file.
